


the bra thing

by spinner_atropos



Series: Short But Pointless, X-Files Edition [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Gen, Lingerie, Travel, distracted driving, short but pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...but there's nothing that can get my attention faster than Scully saying "Don't look, Mulder," so I look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bra thing

"Don't look, Mulder."

We're far enough out that traffic has thinned and I'm multi-tasking, cracking the back windows, adjusting the A/C, and trying to loosen my tie enough to get the damned thing off over my head, but there's nothing that can get my attention faster than Scully saying "Don't look, Mulder," so I look. Scully has her skirt hiked way up. "Holy shit." Somehow I manage not to wreck the car.

"I said don't look," she replies absently, fiddling with something even higher up, and then she's peeling hosiery down her leg. She balls it up, stuffs it in her purse, and starts on the other side.

"Are those _stockings_?" The idea alone is going to last me weeks. Maybe months.

"They're slightly more comfortable than pantyhose, and without the unpleasant health issues. Keep your eyes on the road." She peels off the other stocking then reaches behind herself, pulls the garter belt out from the waistband of her skirt, and puts that in her purse too. She gives me a glare as she refastens her seat belt and sets herself to rights. "Any dress code requiring women to wear hosiery in a D.C. summer is misogynistic."

"It was probably written by J. Edgar himself." I turn back to face forward again. "Warn me if you're going to do the bra thing, I’ll need to pull over for that."


End file.
